


Ice Cream Has Another Use

by kyaorii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Castiel (Supernatural) Gives Oral Sex, Food Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaorii/pseuds/kyaorii
Summary: Cas brings a tub of ice cream into the bedroom, and Dean really likes it.Originally uploaded to my Wattpad account (@kyaorii) on the 10th of April 2019.





	Ice Cream Has Another Use

"I want to try something," Cas murmured, his lips gently grazing Dean's earlobe as he spoke. The angel's words sent shivers down Dean's spine.

 

"Yeah, like what?" Dean breathed as Cas traced the line of his jaw with his lips before making his way to his neck and sucking a reddish mark into his flesh.

 

The angel didn't reply, smirking as he admired the blemish he had made on Dean's skin. Lightly trailing his fingertips across Dean's torso, Cas slid off the bed and exited the room. Dean had been left naked and bound: his ankles and wrists were tied to the bedframe with rope.

 

Usually, Dean would have taken Cas' absence as his chance to free himself from his restraints and dominate the angel when he returned. However, against all instinct, Dean stayed put. It was rare that Cas would have something new to try, and there was no way in hell that Dean was going to ruin it.

 

When Cas finally returned, he had a small tub of chocolate ice cream in one hand and a stainless steel table spoon in the other. He scooped some ice cream out the tub using the spoon, stuck out his tongue and licked it off in one slow motion. Dean's eyes were locked on Cas' mouth, his own mouth slightly agape as he imagined how incredibly good it would feel to have Cas' tongue on his body; licking slow stripes across his nipples, abs, everywhere.

 

Keeping a hold of the ice cream, Castiel clambered onto the bed between Dean's spread legs. The hunter looked so vulnerable all tied up like that, and Cas had complete control over him. He could do anything he wanted, and what he wanted was to tease him, make him writhe and tug on the rope and beg for more.

 

Cas got a small amount of ice cream onto the spoon and placed the tub on the bed beside him. He leant forward and lightly trailed a line from Dean's shin to his thigh with the spoon, then he repeated the action with his other leg, goosebumps rising where the ice cream made contact with his bare skin. Dean's entire body shuddered.

 

Licking the remaining ice cream off the spoon, Cas admired his handiwork. "So beautiful, Dean," he said hungrily, his voice low and gravelly. "I could just eat you up." He discarded the spoon and made his way down to Dean's shin, wetting his lips before beginning to lap at the ice cream on Dean's skin. The hunter groaned and writhed as Castiel followed the line all the way up his leg. Briefly, the angel bit Dean's thigh before moving onto the other leg, following the stripe of ice cream with his tongue.

 

Dean had used ice cream in the bedroom before, for sure, but never with Cas and never on the receiving end, so this was new, and honestly, it felt really fucking good.

 

Picking up the ice cream again, Cas moved further up Dean's body to straddle his waist. He coated the tip of his index finger in ice cream and circled Dean's nipple, causing it to harden. Then, he bowed down to suck on it; Dean's head fell back as Cas' used his tongue to clean up all the ice cream. Dean shivered as Cas did the same again with his other nipple, this time though, he bit it before soothing it with his tongue, sending a jolt of pain through Dean's body.

 

"Shit, Cas," Dean moaned, his dick achingly hard from all the teasing.

 

Cas kissed him, and Dean could taste the chocolate ice cream in his mouth - sweet and creamy.

 

After the kiss, the angel made his way back down Dean's body and knelt between his legs. He removed his trousers and shoes, leaving only his white shirt and boxers on, boxers that left nothing to the imagination: Cas was enjoying this very much and Dean didn't need to see the outline of his his hard-on to know that.

 

Smirking, Cas got more ice cream on his finger and teasingly traced a line up the underside of Dean's cock. Arching his hips up and throwing his head back at the touch, Dean moaned loudly, tugging on his restraints. All his dominant side wanted was to bury his hands in Cas' hair and force the angel to take him down his throat. Without much warning, Castiel leant down and sucked the head of Dean's dick into his mouth, licking the slit, making the hunter a moaning mess. He bobbed his head further down, taking most of the length in, before sliding back up again.

 

"Cas-" Dean groaned, trying to buck up into the angel's mouth but being stopped by the firm hold on his hips. Cas went down on him again, bobbing up and down a few times before taking Dean's dick out of his mouth with a pop. Dean moaned and writhed in disagreement.

 

"Be patient, Dean," Cas said, his voice deeper and rougher than it was before.

 

The angel moved to untie Dean's ankles from the restraints, gently massaging them afterwards to ensure bloodflow. He then used his strength to force Dean's knees up to his chest and he kept them pinned there with his forearm. With his free hand, he spread ice cream over his index and middle fingers. Slowly, Cas pressed one of his coated fingers into Dean's hole, feeling the muscles twitch uncontrollably. Once the finger was in and Dean had adjusted, he pulled it out almost all the way before thrusting it back in again, eliciting a whimper from Dean. He repeated the motion a few times before pressing in a second finger, the stretch making Dean groan. He scissored the fingers, brushing over Dean's prostate and making his head fall back and cock leak with pre-come.

 

"Fuck, Cas, more, please," Dean begged, trying with what little strength he had to force Cas' fingers deeper inside of him.

 

Cas obliged, pressing a third finger into the hunter's hole. Dean made a deep and satisfied groan at the added stretch.

 

When he felt that Dean had been stretched enough, Cas pulled out his fingers and licked the melted chocolate ice cream off of them, gazing directly into Dean's eyes.

 

Dean didn't think he could get more turned on, then Cas goes and does that.

 

"Spit," Cas commanded, holding out his hand whilst the other continued to press the back of Dean's thigh. Dean spit into Cas' hand and he used the spit to slick up his dick before teasing Dean's hole with the tip.

 

"Cas," Dean growled, his predatory side showing again, "hurry the fuck up or so help me-" The end of his sentence trailed off into a pained moan as Cas forced his cock into him. He stopped halfway, allowing Dean some time to adjust to the stretch. Impatiently, Dean wrapped his legs around Cas and pushed him deeper so he bottomed-out.

 

"Eager, aren't we," Cas teased, slowly pulling out a little before thrusting back into Dean.

 

A low whine escaped Dean's lips, "Just for you," he breathed.

 

Castiel started thrusting into Dean, gradually getting quicker: the headboard was nearly slamming into the wall.

 

"Ahh shit," Dean whined, tugging on the restraints that bound his wrists to the headboard, "need- need to touch you."

 

Castiel quickly untied Dean, discarding the rope somewhere on the floor. Immediately, now able to move his arms freely, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and scratched deep red lines down the plane of his back.

 

"Dean," Cas growled, his movements slowing down, warning him of what the consequences were if he misbehaved.

 

The hunter groaned, "Fuck, fuck, harder, Cas-" ignoring the threat.

 

Castiel pulled out until only the tip was inside before slamming back in again. "So good, Dean." He continued to slam into the man below him, their moans echoing off the walls. Thank God they were alone.

 

"Cas, I'm so close, fuck, keep going, shit."

 

"Do it, Dean, do it," the angel growled, adjusting the angle slightly so he would hit Dean's prostate with every thrust, "come for me."

 

With a few more thrusts, Dean was coming, cursing and chanting Cas' name as white splattered across their chests. The angel followed close behind, spilling into Dean with a deep groan before collapsing onto him. They both breathed heavily as they came down from their highs, their hearts still racing.

 

"I fucking love you," Dean murmured, completely exhausted. He was struggling to keep his eyes open.

 

The angel slowly pulled out and they both cringed at the over-stimulation. "I love you too, Dean," Cas said, reaching over to the bedside table to grab a cloth. He cleaned the cum off of their bodies and flung the cloth to the other side of the room before falling to lie beside Dean. The hunter snuggled up to his angel, planted a soft kiss to his cheek, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.


End file.
